Bruise
by Ku-chyan
Summary: --Red Vs. Blue-- Watered down affections fall in fragments from the lives of the Blue Team.
1. TuckerCaboose Place

**Author: Ku-chyan **

**Dislaimer: I do not own Red Vs. Blue, nor any of its characters.  
Note: All pairings will involve (Blue Team Member)xCaboose.**

**Word Count: 144 **

**Blue Piece #1: Place

* * *

**

"So…this is your rock?" Caboose didn't sound very impressed. It looked just like the other rocks. Tucker looked proud, "Yep. My rock."

"What's so great about it? It looks like a regular rock to me…," Caboose paused" Did you see Jesus in it?"

Blinking, Tucker scoffed," What? Dude-no I did not see Jesus in it." Caboose looked vaguely disappointed. Tucker smirked," This is a special rock."

"Special?"

"Mm-hm. Special." Tucker looked around, as if making sure no one was watching and grinned at Caboose. "If you stand here," he pushed Caboose further behind the rock. "No one in the whole canyon can see you."

Caboose squeaked as Tucker pushed him against the rock and stepped closer. Tucker leaned forward, lips brushing against Caboose's ear. "And if I stand here too…" he trailed off and stared expectantly.

Gulping, Caboose murmured," Then…they can't see…us"

"Exactly."


	2. TuckerCaboose Valentine

**Word Count:179**

** Blue Piece # 2: Valentine

* * *

**

"What the hell is that?" Church raised his eyebrows, staring at the great mass of blue ribbons and bows. Tucker pulled it to his chest, looking defensive," It's a valentine's gift."

"Why is it blue? You do know the official color is pink, right?

Tucker shifted, rolling his eyes," Yeah, but I had to order it through Blue Command and this was the only color they had." Church nodded and turned his attention back to his magazine.

"Aren't you going to ask who it's for?"

Church laughed," C'mon Tucker, do you think I'm stupid? I know you're with Caboose."

Tucker sucked in a deep breath," What? Dude, how do you know?"

"Tucker...I mean, we live in the same base. My room is right next to yours.' he smacked Tucker upside the head." Why don't you give him the gift now, so I'll have a chance to sleep tonight?"

Rubbing the back of his head, Tucker glared playfully," Don't get your hopes up. Even if we start now, we'll still be going at it tonight. Bow chicka bow wow!"


	3. TexCaboose Screwed

**Word Count: 128**

**Blue Piece #3: Screwed

* * *

**

Tex glared at the bumbling idiot with the brain of a retarded 5-year-old and wondered if the A.I. had screwed her motherly instincts into affection.

The guy was an idiot, she couldn't trick herself into believing otherwise, and he didn't have the kind of look she wanted, she'd never gone for the cute blond types. There was no explanation, no good reason for her to be feeling the way she was, unless the A.I. had been fucking around with her head more than she thought.

"Damn you, O'malley . . . "

Caboose turned, his mouth covered in chocolate and cookie crumbs, and gave his signature goofy-grin, "Did you say something, Tex?"

Fingers tight on her pistol, Tex doubled her glare and felt strangely unsatisfied when Caboose flinched and looked away.

* * *

AN/ Thanks for the reviews and watches and favs! I appreciate it! 


	4. VicCaboose Visual

**Word Count: 204  
Blue Piece #4: Visual**

* * *

It's the newest thing, high-tech visual communication that's quickly replacing all radio communication for base to H.Q.

"Blues, hello blues! Do you read me, dudes?"

A small burst of static, armor clad fingers stumbling over buttons to turn on the large base communicator.

"Hello Mister blue command! I know how to read."

Vic's eyes are half focused on a sticky note with the Blues new mission criteria on it, but the moment he turns back to the visual screen he forgets everything he read.

"Ummm...where's your armor, dude?"

The bright-eyed blond on screen actually does have armor on, but he's missing all the important parts. And he's giggling like there's no tomorrow.

"You're silly! I can't wear armor during dance time!"

He says it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, complete with an eyes roll and a "don'tcha know" kind of smile.

"Right, dude, right. So...uh...over'n'out, dude."

Vic cuts the connection before he hears the reply and when he remembers about the forgotten mission criteria, he find himself unwilling to call back until he's sure another member will answer. Hopefully a fully clothed member that he'll be able to talk to without getting a hardon.


	5. ChurchCabooseTucker Contest

Tucker/Caboose/Church

* * *

Caboose's kisses were wet and needy. He practically vibrated with want and want and, oh, more want, with a severe lack of self-control. Sometimes Tucker wondered what would happen if they left him in his want for once, instead of just giving into the blonde's demands—not that they'd ever actually do that, because, well, what Caboose lacked in brains he made up for with a delectable body. A delectable body that squirmed and arched and used its hands in all sorts of sinful…

"Tu-cker!" Blinking, the dark skinned man shook himself out of his thoughts and look at the barely clad Caboose in front of him. A pouty Caboose with sweat damp hair and a kiss swollen mouth. "Tucker, you're ignoring me." The blue eyed man whined.

Behind him, an equally dressed Church removed himself from Caboose's neck, licking the now red spot a few times before smirking at Tucker, " Yeah, stop ignoring him."

"Shut up, Church." Tucker muttered. He took Caboose's face in his hands, cupping his cheeks gently and cooed, "I wasn't ignoring you. I was thinking about you, baby."

Church's smirk became a scowl, but Caboose wad delighted. He laughed and flung his arms around Tucker's neck, kissing him with great enthusiasm. When they pulled apart, Tucker leered at the glaring Church.

So maybe they had turned it into a bit of a contest. Just a bit. Being nice to Caboose, as it turned out, was substantially more fun than being mean to him. And it wasn't like they had anything better to do. From that had evolved a sort of "who's the bigger man" sort of thing. (Tucker was the bigger man, actually, as he'd been quick to point out.) A sort of, who's better at…sex.

Caboose was easy to please. He enjoyed pretty much everything and even if he didn't, he was just happy for the attention.

Church, dark bangs fringing down over his eyes in desperate need of a cut, splayed his fingers just so past the waist of Caboose's boxer. Tucker glowered at him-Caboose loved that.

On cure, Caboose tossed his head back, cheek resting on Church's shoulder and sighed happily. "This is fun."

"Yeah. Fun." Tucker repeated, cracking his knuckles, and he dropped to his knees for the grand finale.


End file.
